fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crissie
crissie had a button on her navel that you would push and her hair would grow, wind up the winder on her back and her hair would become short again The Red head doll that grew hair when you pulled it and when you turned the button on her back made it short again. Also in the family were Velvet,Mia,Kerry, Tera, Cinnamon and others. From Ideal Toy Company. Crissy was a red hair teen girl who stood 18 inches tall. She had a ponytail that could grow by pushing her belly button and letting it out or a turn knob on her back that wound it back up into her head. She also had other members in the family. Velvet, Kerry, Mia, Brandy, Tressy, Tara, Cinnamon, just to name a few. They also had lots of groovy clothes in 70's style! Crissy & Velvet Dolls She was a doll where you pressed her belly button, pulled her pony tail and her hair grew. Blonde and Brunette dolls who had hair you could make long or short(by turning a knob on the back of the doll). Crissy had red hair and it could either be short or you could push the button in her tummy and pull her hair to make it long. A dial on her back would wind it back up. It was a big doll and you could make her red hair long or short, by either pulling her ponytail out of the top of her head or pulling the string to retract it One of my most wanted gift for Christmas! Her hair would change lengths; pull it out from the top of her head for long, and turn the knob on her back to shorten. This was a doll with red hair that when you pushed a button on her tummy(I believe it was on her tummy) and yanked the hair on top of her head, her hair would "magically" grow. When you turned a knob on her back, the hair would shorten to whatever length you wanted to keep it at. She also spoke with a string to yet another part of her body! Crissy Doll & Friends The doll that's hair grows and grows. She has her sister Velvet, cousin Irish Kerry, friends Tressy, Cricket, Mia and her California cousins Dina and Brandy with a tan and a tatoo "with hair that grows from their head to their toes" ... Crissy (and her cousin Velvet) were 17" and 15" tall, and had long hair that grew out of a hole in their heads and could be made short, medium, or long. Crissy, Idea Corp. 1972 Can you tell me any more about the doll I have mentioned. I have checked out the ebay items pertaining to this doll. Doing research for a friend, as she has had the doll, since she had been a child. Any information, or where to find information about it, it's potential value, or anything else you could provide, would be greatly appreciated. Sincerely, Debbie Moran